In many situations where people of organizations collaborate there is a need for sharing information between them; however, there may in some circumstances be legislative restrictions on how to share information, for instance relating to different governmental organizations and sharing of sensitive information. In some circumstances the organizations may not share information since there are security and/or privilege restrictions relating to the information available for each organization: for instance the fire department does not have automatic access to police information. However, in some situations it would be beneficial for all members of a group comprising entities from different organizations to have access to classified information, e.g. in a disaster or accident situation different organizations cooperate to solve the situation (police, fire department, ambulance department, and so on).
Today most collaboration and information sharing is done in meeting rooms or in a command and control (C2) vehicle relating to rescue operations.
In inter-agency collaboration, it is a common situation that there is information that would be helpful to share between parties, but there are some obstacles preventing information sharing from taking place, at least in digital form.
The reason may be, for example:                Legislation does not allow sharing of information        Information are intended for different purposes, making it conceived as unsuitable for sharing                    unsuitable form            “secret” content                        Each agency “owns” their own information; business models that support sharing are lacking                    the owning agency demands high economical compensation            the owning agency reluctant to share information due to competition about funding etc.                        
This may lead to that information, even if it may be vital to an operation, is only shared “off-the-record” or not shared at all.
Lack of technical support prevents information sharing from taking place. Information sharing that does take place cannot be disseminated effectively and may be distorted. Further, sharing is not traceable in later analysis.